shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Death D. Asura
Death D. Asura (死・D・阿修羅,Desu D. Asurha)is a pirate captain, former assassin, and a member of the Taichibukai ranking as a walord. Asura is a infamous rookie pirate better know as "Night Demon" (夜の悪魔 ;Yoru no Akuma) or "Kishin" (篠山;Shinoyama) he is the current Captain of the Knightmare Pirates who are some where in the New World. His dream is to help his crew achieve there dreams and to find his reason in this world. Even before entering the New World he had a worldwide reputation for causing destruction, among the Marines, committing actions that were deemed dangerous and reckless by the World Government. He has eaten the Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Black-Winged Great Demon. Asura is the master of Kurai who is also appart of his crew the Knightmare Pirates .He is also part of the secret organazation Night Monsoon. Appearance Asura is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male that towers over most people.His usual get up is a black or purple shirt with black skin tight jeans. Asura smells of Sakura Blossoms and Lavender. On winter islands he wears longed sleeved shirts in the same color. Asura has long wild hair that is waist length his hair changes after sleeping making it curl on the ends and its length changing to mid back. Asura uses a nodachi called Shi to Ai no Batto. Asura suffers from Heterochromia and has two different eye colors. His left eye is red with black pupils and black star like lines going around his eye that are surronded by three rings that are connected with a black "Y" in the background around the three petal flower like pupil one on each side. His Right eye is black with green pupil and and around the pupil a green thorn like vines coming from the seclera. Asura on his right ring finger was a ring, which was red in colour and bears the kanji for Vermilion (朱, shu). He also wore dark purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace with three metal circles or rings on it. He also wore a Log Pose on his right arm. After going to Skypiea, Aeon made Asura wears sneakers that have Breath Dials and white gloves that have the kanji for Death (死,Shi) enscribed on them that have Flame Dials and Jet Dials blended into the knuckels of these fingerless gloves. After the time-skip,he wears more dress suit more clothes. Asura puts a Eternal Pose orb for Midnight Island in the middle of his ringed necklace leaving only two open holes. He also covers his hetrocrhomia with contacts changing them every year until he was 16 years old before starting again at 18 years old. After the second time-skip, Asura alter's his appearance only keeping his gloves, shoes, and hair. Asura Wanted.jpg|Asura's Wanted Poster Young Asura.png| Four Year Old Asura Asura 10.jpg|10 Year Old Asura 14 Asura.jpeg| 14 Year Old Asura Y Asura and Y Catalyst.jpeg| Young Asura and Catalyst Asura War.jpeg|Asura During the Skyline War Hybrid Sura.jpeg| Asura's Hybrid Form Category:Assassin Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Haki Users Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Acefan4242546 Category:Nightmare PIrates Armada Category:Scythe User Category:Knife User Category:Doctors Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Former Slave Category:Antagonists Category:Madness User Category:South Blue Characters Category:Taichibukai